


i hate you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [23]
Category: Glasslip (Anime)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Feelings, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Sachi membenci Kakeru dan perpecahan.





	i hate you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GLASSLIP © glasslip project. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Sejak detik pertama Sachi melihat Okikura Kakeru menghampiri meja langganan mereka di Kazemichi, Sachi tidak pernah menyukai pemuda itu.

Entah apa yang terasa salah padanya, Sachi sendiri tidak yakin. Ia hanya tahu bahwa pemuda itu membawa sesuatu yang tidak baik kepada persahabatan mereka, dan itu cukup jadi alasan bagi Sachi untuk tidak menyukai Kakeru.

Tak tahunya, kecurigaan Sachi jadi nyata. Sejak kedatangan Kakeru, Sachi dan teman-temannya nyaris tidak pernah berkumpul bersama lagi. Touko terlalu sibuk dengan Kakeru, Yukinari dan Yanagi menghilang berdua, dan Sachi terlalu sering bersama Hiro.

Mohon digarisbawahi poin pertama: Touko terlalu sibuk dengan Kakeru.

Wajar kan Sachi benci pada sosok pemuda itu?


End file.
